erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
Deadpool battled Kenny McCormick in Kenny vs Deadpool. Information on the rapper Wade Winston Wilson was a Canadian soldier veteran until he was diagnosed with cancer. He retired from the army and underwent experimentation as part of the Canadian "Weapon X" program which gave Wolverine his claws. While there, Wilson was given the mutant healing abilities of Wolverine, making him the least likely to die of all the subjects, thus the king of the "dead pool", where the subjects would bet on who would die next. His healing factor worked with his cancer so that it quickly spread over his body, leaving him in constant pain and his body heavily scarred. As a side-effect, he became fourth-wall aware, constantly breaking the fourth wall with his yellow text boxes in which other personalities of his speak. Deadpool soon became invincible, and as such set out as a mercenary in which he eventually fought Wolverine, Spider-Man, the Hulk. He joined with friend and X-Men member, Cable, and became part of the X-Men splinter team, "X-Force". He is currently a member of Captain America's ex-Avengers team in "Uncanny Avengers". Deadpool was designed by Marvel Comics as a parody of their rival company's character, Deathstroke; the two sharing the surname Wilson and a similar appearance, as well as Deadpool's healing factor, mercenary status, and much of his background being derived from Deathstroke. Deadpool also appeared in the 2016 live-action film of the same name and its sequel where he is portrayed by Ryan Reynolds. Lyrics 'Prelude:' And that’s why they call me Doctor Cocktop-... Oh, hello! 'Verse 1:' Nice beat! But what the bitch tits, did Discord fucking quit?! How many pricks tickled your dick for you to put me with THIS SHIT?! Looking at you, Red Riding Hood! Oh, you should know you’re out of luck! ‘Cause when it comes to sizing up, I’m Bigger, Longer... and Uncut! Watch your snark there, Princess, ‘cause the Merc makes a mark! Packing fat stacks of gats to put a bullet in your South Park! You heard this? I’d win before this rug rat even begins! Can’t they afford a proper voice? What is this, X-Men Origins? Lose the parka! Bea and Arthur here will cut right through you And your creepy ass cult curse! Wow, this kid’s like, half-Cthulhu! And you think you’re the shit? Even your buddies know you’re not! I mean, you blew your fucking brains for attention and they forgot! 'Verse 2:' *Yawn* I thought Cable was unstable, these McCorndicks are in wrecks! Look Sawyer, it’s Finn! This redneck’s income’s tighter than my spandex And Wolverine’s... Don’t think about going there. Oh, he has. (Shut up!) Your Future’s Past, ‘cause even Picard says I’m First Class! I whipped the bitch out of the MU, remember? You know I’m stronger! You got ten bucks and you mouth-milked Howie’s chimi-fucking-changa! That, Dopinder, is why this shitstick should’ve gone before Season 4! They only keep on bringing you back so they can kill you off some more! 'Outro:' slices the logo in half Oopsie doopsie! Trivia *He is the seventh character to not have been cast. *He is the fourth character to have a title card, after Max Caulfield, Lee Everett, and Kenny McCormick. *He is the first rapper to interrupt the announcer. *The different fonts and coloured text during the line, “And Wolverine’s... Don’t think about going there. Oh, he has. (Shut up!)”, refers to the voices in Deadpool’s head from the comics. *He is the second superhero to rap, after Spider-Man. **He is also the second Marvel superhero to rap. *He is the second comic book character to rap, after Spider-Man. *Deadpool appeared in an official Epic Rap Battles of History against Boba Fett, and was portrayed by Robert Hoffman and voiced by EpicLLOYD. **He is the third character to have rapped in an official ERB, after Leonardo da Vinci and Ash Ketchum. ***He is the second character to have rapped in an Epic Rap Battle by ERBofSmoshery (collaboratively) after they appeared in an official ERB, after Leonardo da Vinci. *He is the first character to speak in an outro. Category:Rapper Category:Collaborations Category:Collaboration Characters Category:Kenny vs Deadpool Category:ERBofSmoshery Category:Drakan95